


nightmares

by ErRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Old Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Old Married Spirk Challenge, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErRose/pseuds/ErRose
Summary: Spock eases Jim's nightmares
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from my destiel haze in a cold sweat and remembered that "holy shit its NOVEMBER aka old married spirk month"

Jim stirred in his sleep, quietly whimpering as he pulled away from Spock curling the blankets around his trembling form. The blast of cold air across his chest pulled Spock the rest of the way to wakefulness. The room was dark, but he could see well enough to make out Jim’s pained expression as he cried out again. Nightmares had plagued Jim for as long as Spock had known him- and no surprise, because he had seen more than his fair share of horrors, and regrettably Spock had been a major player in many of them. 

He reached his hand to swipe the hair, darkening somewhat with age, back from his sweaty forehead, and ruminated on all the ways he had been the cause of nightmares, hoping this one would pass easily. 

Many an away mission had gone sideways, leaving Spock hurt or even on occasion, near death. On one occasion, Jim had pulled Spock into his quarters. “As your captain, I commend you actions and bravery, and will recommend you for a medal,” then, he dropped the facade and wrapped his arms around him, “but as your boyfriend, _please_ never do that again.” It was the first time Jim had put a label on their relationship. And of course, Spock should have seen the proposal coming at the end of the five year mission- they had spoken of a future together after Starfleet, but Spock was only indulging what he assumed was Jim’s passing fancy. Of course he wanted to be with Jim for as long as he was wanted, but he had reasoned that Jim would tire of him and move on eventually. But Jim proposed and offered him a lifetime- an eternity. Spock got scared and ran away to Vulcan with no answer, no goodbye, just a vague “I must meditate on this”. He finally returned and assisted with V’ger, and Jim was understandably hesitant to allow Spock back into his life in the same capacity. Just as he had decided to allow Spock back into his life and his bed, Khan returned and was hell bent on revenge. His radiation burned face and crumpling body featured heavily in the terrors shook him awake at night. 

With a final cry, Spock couldn’t watch any longer. He positioned his fingers for a meld and eased Jim’s troubled mind. He was often able to achieve this without Jim’s recognition, but occasionally, when the dream was particularly bad, the transition to peace woke him. His eyes fluttered open, quickly taking stock of what had happened- an old habit from his days as captain. He sighed and brought his hand to Spock’s resting on his face. He kissed the palm gently, before cradling it against his chest. 

“You know, sweetheart, you don’t have to do that everytime I have a nightmare,”

“It is bad enough that I am often the cause of your dreams, I find that I cannot watch you be in pain when there is something I can do to ease it,”

“I guess I can’t argue with you there,”

“Indeed. Doing so would be somewhat hypocritical,”

Jim laughed and kissed his shoulder, nuzzling into the hollow at the base of his neck. Spock pulled him closer still, breathing in the apple scent of his shampoo and kissed the top of his head. 

They both reveled in the quiet peace. So much of their relationship had been fought for, tooth and nail, but now, they finally got to enjoy it. Got to submerge themselves into their love for each other, no obstacles and no fear. 

Occasionally they missed their Starfeet days but the feeling never lingered for long when they sunk into bed together, or held hands in public. 

Jim curled into Spock once more, and Spock held him close as if he could shield him from the nightmares. 

Jim sighed happily, already drifting back to sleep. “Will you make me pancakes in the morning?” 

“As you wish.” He kissed Jim’s forehead, and he felt him smile into his chest.


End file.
